


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe - Writing & Publishing, Author Heechul, Domestic Fluff, Dramedy, Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Model Siwon, Opposites Attract, Polite Siwon, Romantic Comedy, Roommates to lovers, Siwon-centric, Tsundere Heechul, Writer Heechul, and they were ROOMMATES, heechul-centric, oh my god they were roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Choi Siwon/Kim Heechul
Kudos: 1





	Untitled

**2:14 PM**

"Goddammit!"Siwon heard Heechul shout from the living room,followed by the slamming of the home phone.

Siwon chuckled slightly."Have a disagreement with the home phone hyung?"He teased.Heechul sighed in defeat."They just won't _listen_ to me Siwon-ah."He admitted."This is _my_ book,shouldn't _I_ have some say in what they do with it?"


End file.
